1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved broadcasting systems and in particular to an improved tracking system for locally broadcast electronic works. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to tracking the distribution of an electronic work to determine favorable markets for the electronic work and offer incentives for purchase of the electronic work to those who received the distribution of the electronic work and those who distributed the electronic work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advancements in portable computer systems enable display and audio output of copyrightable works in an electronic form. These electronic works include, but are not limited to, music, film, video, and books. The technological advances, for example, continue to expand the types of electronic devices that play music and video. Further, technological advances are providing new ways of encapsulating music and video and new ways of distributing music and video.
In particular, one of the advances in devices that play electronic works is in portable electronic devices that play music from MPEG-1 Layer 3 (MP3) and other types of electronic compression file formats. MP3 files are typically small in memory size and thus are ideal for storage and play on portable electronic devices. Further, MP3 and other types of electronic formats of licensed works are often easily transferable from one device to another via a wire or wireless network. Further, music files may be streamed from one portable device to another creating a type of ad-hoc radio system.
As sharing of electronic works between users proliferates, users often receive copies of electronic works without the proper licenses. In some cases, recipients do not intended to acquire proper licensing. In other cases, however, recipients acquire copies of electronic works to sample the works and decide if they would like to purchase the work. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide recipients of a broadcast copy of an electronic work with an incentive to purchase proper licensing to the electronic work.
Further, while persuading consumers to purchase properly licensed copies of electronic works is an important goal, also important is selecting markets to promote the author or musician of an electronic work. When copies of electronic works are downloaded from a web site, the number of downloads of the electronic work can be monitored and target markets for promotion of an electronic work may be determined based on the locations of those downloading the electronic work. When an electronic work is locally broadcast from one player to another, however, currently there is no monitoring tool to determine the target market in which an electronic work is considered “hot”. For example, if one person downloads a new song and wirelessly broadcasts that song to ten other players that store a copy of the song who then each wirelessly broadcast that song to ten other players and so forth, there is currently no method to monitor that a song has become “hot” in a particular market. Therefore, it would be advantageous to monitor when an electronic work is broadcast and track the location of a broadcast, the time of the broadcast, the recipient's rating of the broadcast electronic work, the recipient's ratings of others' reviews of the broadcast electronic work, and other information which is then accessed by a statistical server when a player is connected to the Internet. Further, it would be advantageous to monitor the distribution path of an electronic work so as to compensate users who essentially promote an electronic work through local broadcasts of the electronic work to other players and well followed reviews of the electronic work
It is therefore apparent that there is a need to attach a tracking mechanism to an electronic work, and in particular a locally broadcast electronic work, such that recipients of the electronic work can be tracked, incentives can be offered to the recipients to purchase the electronic work, incentives can be offered to those distributing the electronic work, and statistics about local broadcasts of electronic works may be gathered for promotional purposes.